


Frightening to all but one

by Yootbewriting



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yootbewriting/pseuds/Yootbewriting
Summary: Haou is quite intimidating some would even say scary, Johan doesn't really care he is gonna hug him if he wants.
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson
Kudos: 13





	Frightening to all but one

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly remembered glomping was a thing and this happened.

Haou stalks the halls purpose evident in every step, his signature icy glare in place, hands balled into fists at his sides.  
He rounds a corner cape flaring out dramatically, the click of his boots echoes informing everyone in the vicinity that he's here, they straighten up posture rigid not daring to breathe, keeping a good distance unless told otherwise, he gives them only the barest of a glance.

There is however one person who doesn't abide by any of this.

At that thought a pair of arms throw themselves around his neck, Haou continues walking appearing unbothered.

"Hello!" Johan says entirely too cheerfull, is it genuine? No one is sure.

Haou gives only a grunt of acknowledgement.

The drag of Johan's feet on the floor adds a light squeak to the click clack that follows Haou normally.

He takes the steps to the highest tower, to his room, sometimes he will stand on the balcony and observe the desolate land, it was once full of life long ago.

He stands infront of the doors to his room, though Johan spends so much time there it might as well be his too, not that he doesn't have his own, the amount of time he spends there is minimal.

"Get off." He says hand on the doorknob.

He opens the doors, once inside he removes his massive shoulder armor, the doors click shut by Johan's hand, he puts the rest of it on the armor stand, and crosses his arms.

"You're always such a grump."Johan says tone teasing, he pinches one of Haou's cheeks, he laughs a bit at the disgruntled look on his face.

"Buut you're kinda cute so it's alright." Johan pats him reassuringly on the shoulder.

"Kinda?" He raises a brow.

"Fine fine you're cute." Johan relents.

"Just cute?"

"Yup."

Haou shakes his head letting out a little sigh, Johan has known him long enough to know that that's his way of smiling, really he's only seen him actually smile once or twice.  
His air of indifference hides other queues, it isn't that he's unable to feel Johan has made quite sure of it, his small moments of vulnerability are what Johan lives for.

Johan closes the remaining space between them enveloping him in a hug, he lifts him up against his chest.

"You are ridiculous." His nails dig into Johan's shoulders.

"Mhm." Johan peppers a couple of kisses across his cheeks.  
"As if you aren't." He laughs a little.

"And besides that you lo-" Haou shuts him up with a kiss, he tilts his head deepening it, he threads a hand in Johan's hair, they break apart, Johan smirks. 

"You love it." Haou says nothing at this, Johan leans in for another kiss, a very quick one, a bit chaste for his taste. 

Johan twirls them around, Haou knows he's got some plan, he isn't left to ponder it, before he is thrown into the air, somedays Johan makes him question his own sanity not that has much but still, he lands softly on the bed though he wouldn't put it past Johan to hurl him at something just because he felt like it, Johan himself jumps on to the bed landing on his back.

Unfortunately for Johan he doesn't take to kindly to being thrown, its time for some revenge, he sits down on his lap and grabs Johan's hands pinning them over his head with one hand, Johan throws him a questioning look, he pointedly doesn't answer, with his free hand he tickles his sides, he can see that he is trying to hold back his laughter, he snakes a hand under his shirt, and Johan can't take it anymore bursting into uncontrollable laughter, he doesn't even try to resist he knows he deserves it.

Finally Haou stops his onslaught of fingers, probably only because Johan looked like he was about choke on his own spit.

"Hah haah." Johan huffs out trying to catch his breath, an arm slung over his eyes, a smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

"I love you."

"Sap."


End file.
